The Impressive Adair Fan Club
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: Although Adair didn't know it, he had a fan club. A very impressive fan club. That had two very impressive members, those being the Storm Knight and the Judgment Knight.


The Impressive Adair Fan Club

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes:** Written for the prompt "It turns out Judgment is Adair's biggest fan..." for no_true_pair on dreamwidth.

* * *

><p>Although Adair didn't know it, he had a fan club. A very impressive fan club, though the reason why it was impressive did not lie in numbers. Simply put, Adair's fan club was made up of very impressive people, one of those being the Storm Knight, who was part of the Twelve Holy Knights responsible for spreading and maintaining the influence of the God of Light. Since all gods were forbidden from directly interacting with the continent itself, they required followers to spread their faith. That made the Twelve Holy Knights almost like gods themselves and practically like living legends!<p>

With such an influential person as the Storm Knight in the Adair Fan Club, how could the club be anything other than impressive?

The other member in the Adair Fan Club made the club even more impressive, for the other member was none other than the Judgment Knight, another living legend, the one who mothers warn their children with (If you don't do your chores, the Judgment Knight will drag you to the dungeons and flog you to death!), and who nobility threaten each other with (If you dare to cross me, I'll send evidence to the Judgment Knight about your misdeeds! You'll be gone before you can even beg the God of Light to spare you!). There was no one who didn't know of the Judgment Knight's cruelty and his lack of patience for nonsense. The fact that he was also in the Adair Fan Club said a lot.

Let's backtrack to how this fan club was formed. It all started with the following conversation.

"Brother Storm, Sun is delighted that the God of Light has led Sun to Brother Storm's side at this dire hour, for Sun has heavy news to impart on His behalf. Many beloved children of the benevolent God of Light have strayed from His side, led off their destined path by fleeting temptations that go no further than..."

"Headache, headache, headache, gah..."

"Knight-Captain Storm, the Captain wishes to tell you that our number of believers has decreased."

At this beautiful, history-making moment, the Storm Knight dropped his hand from his temples and stared in amazement at the person before him. His sudden realization that he now had a translator who could summarize the Sun Knight's speech in a few, succinct words moved him so much that his heart almost stopped (but good thing it didn't or else the Holy Temple would have collapsed with the sudden stall in paperwork flow), and for once the carefree smile that came over his face was honest and not the least bit forced.

"You are...?" asked the Storm Knight with abated breath. One would think he was worshipping the person before him as one might worship the Sun Knight, the spokesperson for the God of Light, but that was absurd for the person before him was merely an ordinary holy knight (but no ordinary vice captain).

"I am Adair, Knight-Captain Storm."

"Adair..." repeated the Storm Knight reverently, his mind immediately supplying the information that Adair was the holy knight that the Sun Knight had chosen as his vice captain. What an outstanding choice! Off to the side, the Sun Knight had been completely forgotten and had pretty much been shoved to the furthest corners of the Storm Knight's mind, for there was nothing more important in the present than his momentous discovery of Adair's existence. Of course, the Sun Knight had dire news to impart, and even though his vice captain had summarized what he was trying to say, he still had more to say. Not to be diverted, the Sun Knight opened his mouth to continue imparting the God of Light's will, but the Storm Knight immediately turned to Adair.

"What is your Captain about to say?"

"The Captain wishes for you to investigate the matter."

"Consider it done," said the Storm Knight cheerfully, elated that on top of being a good translator, Adair was even a mind reader who didn't even need to wait for the Sun Knight to speak to know what he was going to say. It wasn't until after the Storm Knight had disappeared from view that the Sun Knight finally brought his lips back together and blinked.

That was merely the start, and that was merely the Storm Knight's side of the story (and not even the end of the Storm Knight's side of the story. Imagine the look on his face when he discovered that Adair was also _excellent _at handling paperwork!). Let's fast forward to another momentous event that should have made the history books.

The Judgment Knight, after a difficult day of judging criminals, ran into the Sun Knight and his vice captain in the corridor. The following occurred.

"The God of Light's benevolence illuminates even the farthest corners of our kingdom today, enveloping those who lend a hand in supporting our economy. Sun gives his thanks to the God of Light for our flourishing harvest of blueberries and our talented bakers who serve the God of Light by providing food to the people."

"Knight-Captain Sun, do not be so glad of the abundance of blueberries from this season's harvest. Gluttony is a sin heavily frowned on by the harsh God of Light."

In such a manner, the Sun Knight and the Judgment Knight continued to quarrel with each other, the Sun Knight praising the God of Light's benevolence while the Judgment Knight turned his words around and never once agreed with him.

In reality, they were having such a conversation:

_Buy blueberry pie for me! The lines are always too long!_

_Sun, you're eating too many sweets._

_Nonsense! There can never be too many sweets!_

_I do not have time today._

_But you're the only one who can intimidate the crowd..."_

Behind the Sun Knight, Adair had stopped in his steps. He listened to their conversation without offering any of his own input until it seemed like they weren't going to be able to come to a compromise.

"Knight-Captain Judgment, if you will allow Adair to interrupt, I can go on the errand in your stead."

Both the Judgment Knight and the Sun Knight shut up and turned to look at Adair. The Judgment Knight shared a glance with the Sun Knight, though normal people would have considered his action a glare instead of a normal glance. The Sun Knight was not a normal person, however, and merely beamed at the Judgment Knight, wide smile spread across his face, before he turned to Adair to give him instructions. Although Adair wasn't his first choice, Adair wasn't a bad choice either! Anyone was better than him going personally!

The Judgment Knight gave Adair a look that should have been considered a glare as well, but Adair was also not a normal person. When the Judgment Knight berated Adair for his impudence, Adair merely lowered his head in acknowledgment and left on his "errand."

When the Judgment Knight and the Sun Knight were left alone in the corridor, the Judgment Knight continued to watch Adair's retreating back, mildly surprised that Adair hadn't been intimidated by him.

"That's some vice captain you've found for yourself, Sun."

_He understood everything we were talking about._

"I know right? Don't I have the best eye for people?"

The Judgment Knight nodded absentmindedly, deep in thought as he considered the Sun Knight's vice captain. That marked the beginning of the Judgment Knight's path towards becoming Adair's biggest fan. It wasn't as touching a beginning as the Storm Knight's, but the Judgment Knight's appreciation for the Sun Knight's vice captain would follow and grow.

After that day, the Judgment Knight found himself with a lot more free time because he wasn't terrifying the crowds at the bakery as much as before, he wasn't chasing away as many dogs, and most importantly, he didn't have to watch the Sun Knight at all hours of the day. He pondered how this turn of events had come about - he had thought of watching over the Sun Knight as a second job - and realized that his newly found free time was thanks to one particular person who was never far from the Sun Knight.

The next time the Judgment Knight ran into Adair, he watched his interactions with the Sun Knight and thought, _Finally, someone to keep Sun in line when I can't watch him._

It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Relief flooded through him, enough to make anyone weak in the knees, but the Judgment Knight wasn't just anyone. His face remained stoic, the slightest twitch in his hand the only indicator of the strong emotion that was coursing through him.

A vice captain keeping his captain in line was an incongruous thought, but that was the truth, for when the Judgment Knight watched the interactions between Adair and the Sun Knight, all he could see was a fussy mother tending to her child, but Adair was a mother who ruled with an iron fist. He understood his Captain's needs but also saw to his Captain's well-being.

The Judgment Knight nodded to himself before approaching Adair and laying his hand on Adair's shoulders. Next to Adair, the Sun Knight tilted his head in curiosity.

Adair glanced down at the hand the Judgment Knight had laid on his shoulder.

"I entrust Sun to you, Adair," the Judgment Knight said solemnly, as a dad might do when giving approval to his daughter's boyfriend to date his daughter.

Before Adair could even blink, the Judgment Knight left, a slight spring in his steps though no ordinary person would have been able to detect that through his billowing robes and his quick and sure steps. Neither Adair nor the Sun Knight were ordinary people, however, so they stared after the Judgment Knight, wondering if their eyes were tricking them.

When the Sun Knight recovered, he shouted after the Judgment Knight. "Hey, what do you mean by that? Come back here!"

"Captain..."

Much, much later, Adair saved both the Judgment Knight and the Storm Knight from the Sun Knight's follies within a single day (the Sun Knight was supposed to be _in bed_ after getting hurt. Adair saw to it, saving the Judgment Knight from having to stand guard outside the Sun Knight's room, and Adair also saw to half of the Sun Knight's paperwork, saving the Storm Knight from going blind). Outside of the Sun Knight's room, the door having been shut by Adair, the Judgment Knight and the Storm Knight shared a look. For once, both of them had the same thought, and that thought was none other than "Adair's the best."

And that was how the Adair Fan Club was formed. Make it the Impressive Adair Fan Club, since no other fan club would be able to boast that they had both the Storm Knight and the Judgment Knight in their ranks.

The goal of the fan club?

Making sure Adair didn't die from overworking himself.

* * *

><p>the end<p>

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Hope I managed to make some of you laugh. :)


End file.
